


Sweet Stuff

by coreopsis



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's day immediately improves whenever Surfer Guy comes in sample the wares at Bob's Bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> So both villiagegreen and ladyfoxxx posted prompts and asked for comment fic. Being the lazy person I am, I decided to try to fit a prompt from each of them into one ficlet. Bee wanted: _mouth porn: and i don't mean just oral, just fixation on hot mouths_ and Fox wanted baking fic with Frank working at a bakery and having a regular customer, and there'd be frosting licking and... OK, I actually didn't fill either prompt precisely, but my heart was in the right place, yeah? This has not been beta read. Sorry.

Bob's Bakery is a neighborhood place with a modest but loyal customer base and Frank, who works the front counter, wouldn't have it any other way. It's comfortable, going to work and knowing who all he will probably see on any given day.

Monday mornings always start with Spencer rushing in and picking up his standing order of muffins for his office. On Friday, it's doughnuts. Bob gives him a discount in return for getting a break on Spencer's accounting services when tax time rolls around.

Tuesdays bring in William, who seems to buy way too many baked goods for one skinny guy to consume all on his own, but he never answers Frank's nosy questions about why he needs six dozen cookies or three pies or five cherry cheesecakes or every loaf of zucchini bread in the place, and why it's never the same thing twice.

Either Wednesday or Thursday, Frank has to deal with the Pumpkin Lady, whom he has learned not to argue with. He just calls Bob out of the kitchen and lets him calmly explain that he doesn't put pumpkin in the apple fritters. "No, ma'am, there's no pumpkin in the Boston Cream Pie either. I use my own secret pumpkin-free recipe."

After she's bought her French bread and oatmeal raisin cookies, Bob sighs heavily and goes back into the kitchen. Frank is still laughing at him when the door swings open to let in Frank's absolute favorite customer of all.

Frank hasn't gotten up the nerve to ask the customer's name and he always pays by cash, so Frank just calls him Surfer Guy in his head and to Bob because he has to talk about how hot he is every time he leaves and Bob has to laugh at him for not asking the guy's name. It's part of their routine. Surfer Guy comes in a couple times a week and almost never before noon so Frank is surprised to see him this morning. He only ever buys out of the vegan case, which is only one of the reasons he's Frank's favorite. The other reason is that he likes to try things before he buys them, and Frank gets to _watch_, and that makes Frank's day about a hundred times better--even if it was going pretty well to begin with.

Today, Surfer Guy is wearing a white dress shirt and dark trousers with a red studded belt that would not be out of place in Frank's own closet instead of the usual beachy attire that earned him his nickname. With his black framed glasses and his dark blond hair neatly combed, he's got a sexy Clark Kent thing going on. Even though Frank never cared much for Superman, he's always been intrigued by his nerdy secret identity. Someone so neat and proper and buttoned-up just begs to be rumpled and dirtied and debauched. Frank's pretty good at that stuff when given half a chance, although most of the guys he hooks up with are more depraved than he is. Bob says he has a very special radar for guys who will fuck him over in some new and creative way, and maybe that's why Frank hasn't tried to get to know Surfer Guy any better and just hangs onto the fantasy.

But all that doesn't stop him from smiling brightly and saying, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, good," Surfer Guy says and stifles a yawn behind his hand. "It's a little too early for me."

"Yeah, I usually don't see you in the mornings." Frank moves over to the coffee pot and pours out a cup even as he's asking, "You want coffee?"

"Yes, please," Surfer Guy says gratefully. He smiles and Frank's stomach goes a little fluttery.

Frank slides the cup across the counter carefully and says, "So what can I get you?"

Surfer Guy purses his lips and blows on his coffee before he takes a sip, then after he swallows he flicks his tongue out to catch an errant drop, and Frank thinks he might need a moment alone after that. Surfer Guy has a very pretty mouth, with a curvy upper lip that looks made for kissing and a nicely full bottom lip and Frank has entertained more than one fantasy of licking frosting off it, or maybe sucking sugar off those biteable lips while Surfer Guy writhes naked underneath him.

Surfer Guy considers the choices inside the vegan case carefully before looking up at Frank. "Could I have a little nibble of the banana nut bread? And a tiny sample of the coffee cake?"

"Sure." Frank cuts off a bite-sized piece of each and picks each up in a small sheet of tissue paper. He hands both over to Surfer Guy who smiles and then pops the coffee cake into his mouth. He closes his eyes and makes a faint humming sound as he chews, and it shouldn't be hot but it is.

Surfer Guy takes a long sip of his coffee and then slowly slides the bite of banana bread between his teeth. As he chews thoughtfully, Frank thinks maybe he should stop staring like a creeper but he can't tear his eyes away from Surfer Guy's mouth.

In order to break the tension only he is probably feeling, Frank blurts out, "You look nice today."

Surfer Guy blinks at him and then glances down at himself. "Oh. Yeah? Thanks. I have an interview. I think I'll have the banana nut bread. Those are walnuts, right? Not pecans?"

"Yeah." As Frank slices off an extra thick piece and wraps it up, he finds himself saying, "So what kind of job are you interviewing for?"

"What?" Surfer Guy looks up from his perusal of the black frosted cookies that Bob let Frank decorate with white skulls and says, "Oh, no, it's not a job interview. It's for a newspaper article about the art exhibition I'm part of. It opens on Friday."

"You're an artist?" And Frank doesn't know why he's surprised by that. He should have known Surfer Guy does more with his time than surf and occasionally eat vegan baked goods.

Surfer Guy laughs and his eyes are bright blue as he says, "Among other things."

"Um. Cool. That's uh, really cool." Frank's face feels a little warm and he's so tongue-tied all he can do is chew on his lip ring and stare at Surfer Guy.

Bob walks out of the back and sighs loudly. "Just ask his name, Frankie, so you can get on with your life."

"It's Matt," Surfer Guy says, smiling at Frank and outwardly ignoring Bob. "I guess you're Frankie?"

"Frank," he says, then shoots a dark look in Bob's direction.

Bob just shrugs and says, "You were never gonna do it." Then he goes back to his kitchen.

Matt smiles and says, "You should come to the opening of my show. There will be wine and trays of little nibbly things that won't be half as good as what Bob bakes, but afterward we could go get some dinner somewhere."

"We could--yeah, we could do that," Frank says faintly as Matt writes down the gallery info on a napkin with Frank's sharpie.

When he's done, Matt looks at his watch and says, "So, how much do I owe you?"

Frank blinks a little stupidly and then smiles. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"You sure?" Matt takes a bite of his banana bread as if it's the best thing he's ever put in his mouth and Frank deeply, _deeply_ desires to give him something else to put in his mouth. He finally drags his gaze away and shoves a dozen skull cookies into a box and says, "Takes these too. Did I mention I made them?"

"You only decorated them!" Bob yells from the back. "_I_ baked them."

"Same difference." Frank shrugs and smiles brightly at Matt. "Those are on the house too."

"Frank! Stop giving shit away."

"Are you sure--" Matt starts, but Frank interrupts.

"Don't worry about Bob. He's a pussycat. Enjoy the cookies, and I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Matt looks at his watch again. "I have to get going or I'm going to be late. Tell Bob I said thanks."

"Oh, I will," Frank says and waves as Matt hurries out the door.

"So, how'd it go?" Bob says from behind him.

Frank turns and says, "I've got a date for Friday."

"Good for you," Bob says sincerely, then adds, "But seriously, stop giving shit away."

"Can I decorate more cookies?" Frank gives Bob the big eyes and his most winning smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Just try not to write 'I HEART MATT' on all of them, okay? Make a few that we can actually sell."

"Well, if you're going to be picky about it..."

Frank ducks the oven mitt that comes flying at his head and doesn't stop giggling for a long time.

 

The end.


End file.
